Believe
by Anya M
Summary: Second texte. Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas autobiographique.


Believe.

Elle la sentait poindre le bout de son nez, alors que ces quelques fils la soutenaient à peine. La douleur. Sournoise, salvatrice. Presque _attirante_…  
Elle résistait à son emprise, tentait de ne pas esquisser le moindre geste. Des fins rubans, enserrés autour de son corps mis à nu… Dessous, le vide. Au-dessus, la lumière, quasiment inexistante. Inaccessible. **Trop loin**.

Ses poignets, ses cuisses, sa poitrine, ses épaules, sa nuque. Tout était supplicié.

_Imaginez…_ Vous êtes paisibles, dans un univers dont vous êtes le seul maître et soudain, la réalité brutale vous frappe. Vous êtes blessés de toute part, vacillant entre votre rêve et ce monde que vous préféreriez fuir. Infini sous vos pieds. Lueur d'espoir vous surplombant. Besoin de remonter, ne pas sombrer…

Elle était entravée par un amas de… Cordes ? Lianes ?  
Peu importe… Ce dont elle était sûre, c'est que ça l'empêchait de bouger.

Et ça faisait mal. _Incroyablement __**mal**_.

Elle ne savait même pas comment elle était arrivée là. Des images… Floues, lointaines. S'étant déroulées il y avait de cela un an…

Une fois de plus, elle avait bu. A nouveau, elle avait dit le mot en trop, brisant la carapace de sensibilité d'Elnöra.  
_Pourquoi ? _

Les autres. Leurs critiques. **Encore une fois**…

La jeune fille savait qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Que tout résidait dans le regard des autres, la détruisant petit à petit. Qu'un verre, au fond, ça faisait oublier le moindre de ces soucis.

Deux. Trois. Quatre…

''_Qui es-tu, maman_ ?''

Foutu alcool. Foutus jugements.

''_Je_ _ne te reconnais plus. Pourquoi es-tu si agressive ? Ca ne te ressemble pas…_''

En réalité, elle savait que sa mère n'était pas dépendante. Encore moins alcoolique.  
Elle avait juste son propre échappatoire, comme sa fille possédait le sien.

Elle n'y pouvait **rien**…

''_Mais pourquoi ça m'a fait aussi mal quand ça t'arrivait à __**toi**_?''

Le lien autour de sa gorge se resserra légèrement, compressant la chair pâle.

''_Je sais que cela ne t'arrivait que rarement… Pourquoi ai-je aussi peur qu'ils te fassent à nouveau du mal_ ?''

Elle remua. Les fils écorchèrent sa peau, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

''_Pourquoi je t'en ai tant voulu, alors que tu souhaitais seulement oublier leurs paroles_ _?''_

Son cœur accéléra, cogna durement contre sa poitrine.

''_Si seulement… Je pouvais te donner un peu de ma force._

… _Pourquoi suis-je si faible_ _?_''

Brusquement, l'étau l'oppressa, écrasant cage thoracique, poumons, déchirant mains, dos, jambes.

Sang. _Souffrance…_

Elle comprenait… C'était normal qu'on la punisse. Tout était de sa faute. Tant d'erreurs…

Le liquide pourpre s'écoulait de chaque plaie. Sa peau rougissait à vue d'œil. Pantin désarticulé voyant les ténèbres l'ensevelir. La fin… **Proche**.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-on pas bandé les yeux ?

''_Lâche…_''

Oui, elle l'était. Qui ne l'aurait pas été ?

''_Pathétique ! Tu es bien en dessous de quiconque_.''

Elle le savait…

Lentement, les liens se détachèrent. Plus de douleur. Une torture pour une autre. Chute sans fin… Noir.

''_Je t'aime, maman…_''

Plus d'images, plus de souvenirs. Plus d'avenir. Seul un regret persistait : **Lui…**

Dernière vision avant l'interminable enfer. Dernier soleil avant la nuit éternelle.

- Y… vänn.

Un murmure. A peine perceptible. Ses cheveux lui giflant le visage. Le sang qui continuait de couler de ses veines, comme la vie s'échappait de son corps. Silence. Peur. _Résignation…_

- Pardonne-moi…

Il plut une unique goutte sur sa joue. Larme…

Le choc avec le sol serait insoutenable. S'il y en avait un. Elle ferma les yeux.

Son visage, son sourire. _Une dernière fois…_

Battement. Un deuxième cœur…  
Quelque chose passa à ses côtés, frôlant son épaule.

Elle était pourtant… Seule. Exilée.

Ses paupières se rouvrirent. Ténèbres.  
Bien sûr. C'était stupide d'y avoir cru. Qu'il serait là, avec elle. Espoir perdu…

Puis une caresse, un souffle au creux de son oreille. Guérissant blessures et maux intérieurs. Des bras qui la maintinrent contre sa peau. Sa _chaleur…_

''_Pourquoi ne m'abandonnes-tu pas ?_''

Non ! Il ne fallait pas que lui aussi subisse l'enfer. Elle se débattit faiblement, ne sachant comment elle pourrait encore le sauver. Aucune issue. Coincée…

A cause d'elle, il allait…

- Je refuse que tu disparaisses !

Brutalité et détermination, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? A son tour, il était… _condamné._

- Je… Je ne veux pas.

Panique mêlée aux larmes. Visage enfoui contre son épaule. Il l'enlaçait toujours plus fort. _Confiance…_

- Je ne mourrai pas.

''_Comment peux-tu encore y croire_ _?_''

- Et toi non plus…

- C'était programmé.

- Ensemble, on peut modifier le futur.

''_C'est impossible…_''

- Souviens-toi… Ma propre chute… Quand je n'y croyais plus.

Pourquoi mentionnait-il tout ça ? Qu'il survive, c'était tout ce qu'elle lui demandait. Si peu de temps…

''_Laisse-moi sombrer et regagne la lumière tant que tu en es encore capable.''_

Il prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains et fixa son regard cristallin dans le sien.

- Rappelle-toi… Quand mon monde s'était écroulé…

Où voulait-il en venir ?

''_Tu perds du temps. Vis ! Je t'en prie…_''

- Yvänn, il faut que…

- Tu m'as fait croire, tu m'as fait comprendre…

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- On ne risque rien, El'. Et même s'il fallait que je meure…

Sanglot, angoisse. Sa gorge se serra plus encore.

- N… Ne dis pas ça.

''_Tu vas… Non…_''

- Je survivrais…

Lumière. Blanche, **éclatante**. _Inespérée…_

Depuis le début, il avait compris. Comment ? Hasard ? Miracle ?

''_Non. C'est différent…_''

Leurs corps indissociables furent enveloppés. Plus de ténèbres.

Hésitante, apeuré. Elle respirait par à-coups.

- Mais… Comment ?

Toujours ce même sourire, cette même douceur.

- On vit un rêve, El'.

Certitude. Ils devaient rêver tout éveillés.

- On a notre propre monde. Ailleurs…

Blottie contre lui, elle sut qu'ils s'élevèrent.

- Et mon monde… C'est toi…

Ils étaient sauvés…

_Et il avait eu raison d'y croire…_

12/02/2007


End file.
